The History of The Hamptons Royalty
by livingforfiction
Summary: It wasn't always perfect, but it wasn't always bad. How did they become what they are today? (Not a good summary i know)
1. The Unfortunate Mrs Grayson

Victoria was sitting on her bed, looking lost and distracted towards her balcony. Her thoughts were completely out of there.

" _I'll be back by 10, sweetheart."_ he had said to her. She kept recalling the sound of his voice on the phone over and over. Once, she could tolerate it. Twice, maybe. But she had lost the count of how many times this happened in just half of a year. She had swallowed the pain in her throat that her tears about to fall caused her. _"Yes, sure"_ she replied. Lies. She was tired of lying. It didn't only infuriated her the fact that he hadn't been keeping his promises for months; It also shattered her heart to see how her happy marriage had become into this (without even thinking about how jealously invaded her when she thought about what he could be doing every night he lied to her). He didn't even look at her when he arrived home and she waited for him awake until late hours of the night. He barely answered her calls along the day and never called her by himself during the whole time he spend in his office in the city.

Everything had been so different. She didn't know why the relationship between Conrad and her had turned so cold.

Exactly one year ago, they were the happiest couple in the Hamptons. Their son is still a little 1 year old baby, his work is going better than ever and they have been married for only two years. She tries to show him how much love she feels toward him, that she's her friend, that she cares about him and what happens to him.

And there, sitting on her bed, with her black cotton nightdress and the silk gown, she evaluates those past 6 months. She puts the relationship in a scale.

He only looked at her when he saw her naked. When she got out of the shower and she was wrapped around a towel. And she hated that… she loved how he looked at her, it made her feel desired. But she hated it at the same time because it was the only time of the day that he paid her some attention. Then, he sometimes asked about his son.

"The poor Victoria… forever destined to be used an be thrown away like a plastic bag." she said to herself in a low voice.

But what should she do…

A soft, childish purr distracted her from her unstoppable thoughts machine that was her head. From behind, the sound echoed once more along with the fragile rubbing of the blankets in her bed. Her still baby boy readapted to a new position to sleep. She smiled sincerely with an intensity that was born from her heart. The child kept sleeping, but she couldn't stop looking at him. She was so in love with her son.

He might be more alike to his dad physically, but she realized since he was born that Daniel had a personality very similar to his mother. Even the way he cried and at the things he cried, she could affirm it.

He was Leo, one of the strongest signs of the zodiac. Even though she was Cancer and it happens to be one of the most sensible and vulnerable signs, the way she was raised had made her completely different.

In that second she heard footsteps coming up on the stairs. She quickly lied down and covered herself with the blankets. She put an arm around her baby's back, and pushed herself closer to him. "Good night, love of mine" she whispered.

* * *

 _ **As always, I'd love to see your reviews!**_


	2. Memory

She was finishing hooking the buckle of her necklace in front of the mirror.

Her mood wasn't in the mood for words tonight. Once again, she sacrificed herself, what she thought she must do being married. This was her task… to join her husband.

-Are you alright?

-Yes.

-Okay… i'll go down, I'm going to wait for you in the car.

-Okay. -she said, grabbing her coat.

She stopped for a second. Moments like these were the ones that she wished she wouldn't say yes to Conrad when he invited her to take her for dinner. When he invited her to an art exposition hosted by a french artist she loved and she would have never been able to pay for.

She wished she had listened to Dominick when he told her that she wasn't in love with Conrad, that he could see it. When he asked her if she was going to leave him. _"If you're going to leave, do it now, Victoria."_ he had said with tears in his eyes. She wished she would have stayed with him. She confused love with gratitude. Even when she loved Conrad, when she was absolutely fond to him and had feelings for him, she wasn't in love. And she couldn't deny it.

This few seconds she spent standing beside her bed, with her coat between her arms, were the ones she had been needing for months and she never had the courage to face. _"You don't love him, Victoria… you're lying to yourself." "You don't know me… you never did."_ she replied, harshly… merciless. It wasn't her intention. It really wasn't. But even until today, she still had the idea she ruined everything she touched. That she couldn't love anybody.

And the tears in his eyes. The tears down his cheeks… _oh, Dom._ She closed her eyes, and in that second, she felt as if his cologne was still with her. As if his mouth was still kissing her neck.

She heard Daniel crying in that moment. Her thought bubble broke, and she left the room to enter the bedroom next door.

The babysitter was holding him softly against her shoulder, and his cry stopped when his mom entered the room. -Seems like he misses you. -The woman said smiling.

-Yes. -Victoria walked to him. -The last thing i want to do is to leave him. -she said running a hand across her son's back.

-I understand you…

-Well, we won't be late, it's just a couple of hours.

-It's okay, seems like he's already falling asleep.

-Yes. -Victoria smiled.

* * *

-Don't you think it's a too showy dress, Victoria? -he said analyzing her from head to toe on the way to the gala.

She felt the hard stone building in her throat. It absolutely infuriated her he tried to control her; it was actually something the Grayson men were accustomed to. Their wives were their company.

-No. -She said. Quickly, shortly, clearly.

-I do.

-What a shame. -she eyed him with the force of a lion that is centimeters away from her prey. -I am not in any way showing my body more than what i should, Conrad. Although… -her voice changed to a soft whisper -It would certainly help you getting more investments -she finished lifting her eyebrows.

Conrad didn't think the dress had something bad. He didn't, at all, he actually thought his wife looked stunning. But he was TERRIBLY jealous… he knew his wife was a woman that calls the attention. Wherever she goes, whatever she is wearing. And he hated to see how all those businessman he doesn't even like stare at her with lust eyes. To HIS wife, HIS woman. He uselessly loaded that fury down to his wife, who had to hear his false complaints about her clothes.

-I'm sorry, Vic… -he said, and laid his right hand on hers. -It's not your fault. You… you actually look beautiful.

She looked at him, confused. -What's wrong with you, Conrad?

-I can't control my jealousy, Vic. I can't, I've tried since I met you, but I could never.

She didn't believe a single word. She did believe he couldn't control his jealousy, of course that part was true. He always had her into a crystal box, reminding her she belonged to him, that only he could make her happy. She didn't believe a word of his apology… he wasn't sorry. If he really was, he would stop doing it. He would stop verbally reducing her self-esteem, which by the way was never the strongest one.

Where would Dominik be right now?... She hoped he was happy, whatever he was doing, wherever he was. With whoever he was. She wished it was her. The image of him with his long wide shirts, painting at any time of the day, in any material he found.

She remembered those several times when he even painted her. Painted her, literally, painted on her. They used to do that when they were bored after making love and between giggles, that was the only thing that occurred to them. He grabbed a random brush and a random jar of paint, drowned it into the jar and came back to their bed. She laughed. He kissed her while the brush travelled down her chest, getting it dirty with red.

-Let's go, Vic. -Conrad said. And the door was opened.

* * *

She spent the whole night thinking about two people in particular: First of all, her baby. She couldn't wait to come home to change him into his little pajama, give him the portion of warm milk he drank every night and watch him falling asleep stick to her chest.

And Dominik. These past six months, when the troubles with her marriage started, put her to think about him more and more often, every week. For the last two weeks, she thought about him almost every day, at least once a day.

She was just sitting there, next to Conrad, along with a dozen of people she didn't know or cared about. For hours she had to listen all these conversations which she didn't understand anything about.

-What if you change that face, Victoria? -Conrad said into his wife's ear.

-Go to fuck. -she whispered back. Her harsh gaze was returned with another anger expression from him.

-Do you wanna go back home?

-That would be something absolutely generous and considering you have never proposed this to me before I'm assuming you're being ironic.

-I am not, Victoria. Do you wanna go back home, or not?

She looked at him suspiciously. This was the first time he offered her something like this. This kind of events were like the last supper for him.

-Honey… -he softened himself, he looked at her with more kind eyes and his voice got calmer. -I can see you are not okay, I… I can see you just wanna be home with Daniel, and… I'm serious.

-Are you? -she said, still not trusting him.

-I am. -he smiled.

She thought about it. It was as if she was enjoying this, the first time that she could be back home before him, like a teenager who unexpectedly leaves school earlier.

-Okay.

-Good. -he smiled again. -Go outside, as always, the car is there waiting.

She grabbed her coat, offered a smile to the people around the table, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She stood up and walked out.

He really didn't expect Victoria to kiss him in the cheek. It was the first time she did. He had a burden in his chest, a mix of sadness and intrigue. What was it? Something was happening to her? Did he do something?... Yes. He probably did. He wanted to come home as soon as possible, he needed to talk to her.

On the way, all Victoria had in her mind was Dominick. She just couldn't turn off her thoughts, her memories. There were all random memories; from the day they met, the day he told her she looked like Aphrodite, the first time they made love, the times they just laid on the grass of the park located a street from their apartment and talked about casual things as Saturn. Everything was so simple with him. But stressing too… the only damn thing that cursed their relationship was the hard work they had to make to get enough money and cover the whole month.

They often argued about it. They hated it, they hated to fight, because they loved each other. Damn if she loved him… but stress overloaded both of them, they never slept well, they came home tired every night and that's when a fight exploded.

She often ended up crying. She just couldn't bear using harsh words to him and hearing him talking the same way to her. They were not like that.

And when she started crying, that's when the fight ended. And he came to her like a hurricane, he took her in his arms and leaned her head against his chest.

-Mrs. Grayson, we're here. -the driver said.

She lifted her eyes up and saw the front door of the Manor. The door opened, and a hand helped her getting out from the car. The maid received her in the hall.

-Good night, Mrs, do you want me to get a tea to your room?

-Yes. -she simply answered.

She climbed up the stairs, and opened the door of her son's room, finding the babysitter sitting beside his bassinet, reading a book.

-Hi -Victoria smiled. She was a little more open with this girl, she trusted in her, and felt a little more confidence.

-Oh, Mrs. Grayson, I thought you weren't coming until in a few hours.

-Yes, well, I anticipated to my husband. -she smiled -If you wanna leave, you can.

-Oh, okay -the girl smiled. She walked to Daniel, kissed him in the forehead and grabbed her coat, then she left.

-Finally, love of mine -she whispered as she desperately took her baby in her arms. She didn't care if he was asleep, she wanted to take him to her bed and sleep next to him. She grabbed the thick snug blanket and wrapped it around him… she could feel the peaceful breath of the baby against her neck.


	3. Escape

He stepped inside the Manor, and as usual, everything was silent. But he knew Victoria was home, at the middle of the afternoon, all of a sudden, she told him that she had sickness and her head hurt. _"Okay, go home. I'll stay a few hours more and I will be home."_ he replied her. They were obviously, seriously having troubles. He would have never answered in that icy way. He did feel worried about her, but his mind was honestly somewhere else. For months, it had been somewhere else.

-Victoria… -he called from the door. -Victoria…

-I'm here. -A low pitched, calm voice answered him. He walked to the kitchen, where it came from, and when he poked inside, he saw her sitting at the wood bar where they had breakfast, with her hands supporting her head downwards, her hair spread above them, and then he saw what worried him the most. A glass and a bottle of whisky beside her. A bottle of 700cc that just yesterday he saw was filled, was now empty.

-Victoria, what are you doing? -worry and sadness mixing in his voice. -Jesus, Victoria. -he walked towards her, grabbed her chin and lifted her face up.

-Drop me -she said, and moved her face aside.

What did she do, damn it?

-Vic, look at me. -he said. And she noticed it. She noticed how he called her 'Vic' again, even in her drunkenness state. He took her face in his arms firmly. -Look at me.

Her eyes were not only clouded with alcohol. They were clouded with desperation. It was anguish, what he saw in those eyes.

-It's over, Victoria, you're not okay. Come here… -he said. He walked closer to her and quickly grabbed her waist from behind; He knew she would try to escape, and she did, uselessly shaking from one side to another trying to free herself from his arms, which of course were stronger than her.

-Don't touch me, I don't need you. -she said with her heavy tongue.

-You don't even know what you're doing, calm down.

He started walking with her body between his arms, holding her so she wouldn't stumble.

A few steps in silence later, he opened the door of the room, and still holding her, closed it behind them. He guided them to their bed, and softly pushed her forward. -Sit down, Vic.

-You calling me like that means you're not angry. -she smiled, sitting on her bed.

He stopped for a second. -Yes.

She clapped her hand beside her a few times, inviting him to sit. -Wait, we have to change you. -he replied.

Her eyelids were getting heavier. He walked towards the closet and pulled out one of her most used nightgowns. It was beige and made of cotton… in that instant, he thought on how sensual she looked wearing that.

He came back, kneeled in front of her and took his hands to her hips. -Stand up. -he said, and she obeyed. With the little conscience she still had, she was loving what he was doing. -Lean on my shoulders. -she grabbed them and held strongly as he slid her white jeans down her legs. As he did, his breath became heavier and each second more difficult to hold. Her legs felt like a shot in his chest… that soft, warm skin.

-Careful with your jaw it may drop and you wouldn't notice -she said before laughing silently with her eyes shut. She was perfectly aware of her body's effects on him.

-C'mon, Victoria, stop playing. Okay, sit. -he said. He grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up her torso and arms.

That next view of her black lace lingerie cut his breath definitely. He didn't imagine it would be this hard to resist to her.

He took his hands to her back, and slowly unclasped her bra. He saw her breasts getting exposed and he quickly took his gaze away, he wouldn't tolerate more of this and he knew. When he looked at her, she was staring right into his eyes.

-Are you okay?

She slowly nodded.

-Good. -he stood up, grabbed the nightgown and slid it down from her head. -Stand up. -she slowly did and held his arms for support.

The nightgown was in its place. They stayed staring at each other for seconds… he was feeling the pressure of her eyes, he sensed she wanted to tell him something. Maybe what she confessed a few minutes ago wasn't a lie. And she, in her state, loved what was happening. She had been truthful, she simply opened her heart. He was holding her by her hips, and his eyes scanned her lips constantly. She appeased those burning, killer feelings she produced inside her stomach.

-Get into bed. You're tired. -he whispered.

-Yeah. -she mustered low.

He actually didn't want that… he wanted her to get rest and get rid of this state soon, but he still couldn't understand whether the previous confession was a collateral effect of an accidental inattention with alcohol, or if she deliberately chose to cross her drink limit and this was something she planned.

-Come here. -he lifted her up by her lower back, and walked her to the side of her bed. She walked slowly and her feet were heavy, her eyelids almost closing. Then she seated and slowly tumbled herself above the pillow. He grabbed her legs from under her knees and carefully flexed them above the bed.

She looked so intoxicating, he couldn't stop looking at her. He tried and it was as if she had some kind of magnet for his eyes. Despite the physical part, what just happened was like a call of attention for him.

He took the blanket rolled at her feet and covered her; He felt relief seeing how her body relaxed with the warm material.

Even though he maintained his composure and showed compassion towards her, trying to understand her and not to make her feel ridiculous in her state, all he wanted to do was to hug her and cry too. He wanted everything else to disappear

She whispered almost in a purr, almost imperceptibly. -Conrad… -she said, her eyes already closed.

-I'm here.

-Please don't leave… me.

He didn't notice his hand was already caressing her cold cheek, over and over, his hand filled with sweetness and with wishes of making her feel safe. She got drunk, Victoria got drunk… Seriously, he thought. Effect of the alcohol or not, at some point this woman meant what she said.

-I never will, baby. -he whispered.

-Don't fail me.

With her eyes closed, she smiled softly, and she finally fell asleep a few seconds after that. He simply changed into the clothes he slept with… and while he did, he tried to remember the last time he saw Victoria as drunk as she was now.

He got into their bed and faced her hair. Even when it was carelessly free, it made her look like a goddess. He tightened his body against hers, feeling the heat coming out from her; his fingers brushed her hair slowly, he was feeling he was taking care of her, like he admitted he didn't in that past month.

She was already like that. She was emotionally like a roller coaster and it was a product of the upbringing she had since she was born.

It broke him to see how low her self esteem was. She hid it wonderfully, she kept an image to people where she was the one who didn't need help.

Tomorrow would be another day, and whether she liked it or not, they would have to talk.

* * *

In the second she opened her eyes, the tremendous headache started hitting her.

She felt a heat against the whole back part of her body; her legs, her buttocks, her back, her neck… all that invaded by the warm contact of his skin.

She turns her hurt head around. And she sees him… so, so beautiful. So peaceful. So protective with her… the first time in the last months that he slept so close, so pinned to her body. As if he needed her. What happened? She was confused…

Little bits of memories started to come. She coming home, reaching the bottle of whiskey. Sitting alone, and drinking it all. ALL OF IT. _"Damn, what did I do?"_ and Conrad. Him, holding her face… everything blurry, _"Look at me"._

She must have been really drunk, she couldn't remember how she came to their room.

What did she tell to him?... Did she confess? Did she tell him what was happening in her heart?

She got up from bed, trying to steady herself as she put her feet over the floor. She needed something for that head, as soon as she could find it.

She was halfway to the door, walking slowly, dressed in her negligee. Trying not to make noise, she noticed the sound of friction produced by the blankets. She saw him opening his eyes, she saw him eyeing her as soon as he woke up.

-Baby, come back to bed. -he said with a low voice.

-I'm fine, I'll be back.

-No, wait. -he stood up. She loved seeing him as soon as he woke up. He looked sensual like that, and for a second, he distracted her from her killing headache. In front of her, he grabbed her arms, run his hands down them… the smooth fabric of the gown rubbing her skin. His eyes adoring her; devouring her soul. His hand pampering her cheek. And his lips pressing a kiss on her forehead.

-Are you hurt? -he said.

She didn't reply. She looked straight at him with an expression similar to a child that does something improper.

-Yes, you are. -he contained a smile. -I know you. Your head must be killing you. Get into bed, honey. I'll bring you a pill… and food. -he held her cheeks and kissed her sweetly.

She let a small curve of a smile appear on her mouth, and walked to the bed. Her head fell above the pillow and the blankets covered her body, which was trembling by pain.

* * *

-You know we're gonna have to talk about it… right? -he asked her discreetly. She was in that second biting a piece of a toast, so she didn't give her attention to him. She was a very good liar, but he knew her better.

-Vee.

-Hm? -she looked at him relaxed, chewing her toast. She was pretending so good he smiled at her.

-It's adorable how you lie, you know?

-What do you mean?

He raised his eyebrows. -C'mon, Victoria.

-If you wanna ask something, do it.

-Look, I'm not your enemy. You don't need to hide your shame from me. I know you regret what you did last night, but I need to know what went through your head…

She lowered her head. But she was so hungry the toast was still on her hand.

-I… -she was whispering, still looking down. -I was completely… distressed.

 _Distressed._ His heart compressed inside his chest.

-Can i know why? -he ran a hand down her back.

-I felt… stressed. I don't think i need to tell you why.

-Yes. I get it. I am too, maybe… maybe I haven't been paying attention to your stress.

He was right, he hasn't. But she didn't say anything. There was something more inside, hitting her throat and she needed to know.

-This last week… -she started. -This woman, the one you said you knew for a long time…the one you introduced me to, first at the gala a few nights ago, and today at the lunch...

-Yes.

-I saw how you looked at her. -she said.

-What? Vic…No. You're getting the wrong idea.

-Am I? -she said, her eyes down and her voice weak.

-Yes. I'll tell you the truth… honey, please look at me. -he placed his hand beneath her chin, and softly pulled up. -Look. That woman, I dated her. Yes… in high school.

 _AH._ The relief made her heart dilate…

-We were teenagers, Vic, that was all. I swear.

-Maybe, but i saw your eyes, Conrad… I saw that glow you used to have when you looked at me.

-If it was there, it was not my intention. I only saw her as the good friend we remained to be after we broke up. You are the woman I chose, Victoria, please understand it.

-It doesn't seem like it.

His throat became a stone, immediately.

-What?...

She pushed his hand away from her face.

-Victoria, please talk to me.

-It's not necessary, forget what i said.

-Don't, Victoria. Don't do this. I need to know what you feel, that's the only way i can know what to do. If I am responsible for this episode of last night, I need to know it.

She stared at him. -I wanna sleep. I'm tired.

-Victoria, please… -his patience was running out. But mistreating her wasn't going to give any result. -Honey, please, you don't have why to be afraid. It's me. I'm your husband.

She stared at him… she saw he was really trying, she did. It seemed like he was putting a little more effort than what he puts in other situations. So she didn't want to be ungrateful.

-Thank you for explaining me what it was. -she leaned her hands on his cheeks. -I understand now, and I'm sorry. But I really want to keep sleeping and… I'm not ready to talk about what I meant. -she kissed his lips shortly, laid back and closed her eyes.

Conrad wanted to take her out of bed so she couldn't use this as an excuse. He wasn't surprised she didn't open to him, she never did. But he knew, it was the hardest thing in the world for her. But he swore to himself, he would make her melt. He will make her wife melt in his hands.


End file.
